Taken
by xxblackmagicrosexx
Summary: I couldn't believe she was gone. He took her, he took her away from me. I was going to get her back. Oneshot.


**this is just a simple oneshot i felt like doing, enjoy =)**

* * *

I couldn't believe she was gone. I was able to cope with him abandoning the village, but taking my best friend, who was like a sister to me, that was out of the question. Something had to be done about him and I was going to be the one to find him and kill him.

"Sasuke!"

"Naruto, calm down. If you go into a mission like that, you will be killed."

"I don't care, Kakashi-sensei! He took her from me! She was all I had left after Jiraiya died..."

"Naruto, I know this is hard for you, but you may not be able to get her back. She may already be dead."

I felt my body go numb. It wasn't something I had thought about. Sasuke had already tried to kill me more than once, he wouldn't have hesitated to kill her.

"I still have to try, Kakashi-sensei. I can't give up on her yet."

Kakashi looked at me with his one eye and sighed in defeat. He knew once I had my mind set on something I was going to do it whether anyone liked it or not.

"All right. Report to Tsunade…and tell her…I tried my best."

"Hehe! You got it, Kakashi-sensei!"

I quickly took all of my weapons. I ran straight into my window forgetting it wasn't open. I rubbed by nose while laughing it off. I jumped out of my window and made my way to Granny's office.

"What a knucklehead."

"I heard that, Kakashi-sensei!"

I made it to Granny's office in no time flat. I didn't have any time to waste and this was the biggest waste of time to me. So what if I wanted to pursue an S ranked criminal. It was my own funeral and I wouldn't have cared if I died if it meant Alice was safe back in our village.

"Granny! Kakashi-sensei tried to get me to stay, but failed! I'm ready to go on my mission!"

"Naruto…I don't want you going on this mission-"

"But Granny-!"

"However, I know how much Alice means to you. You may go-"

"Yea!" She let out an exasperated sigh. "Sorry, Granny."

"You may go, on one condition."

"What is that?"

"Bring Sakura and Sai with you."

"I don't want to risk losing them too."

I heard the door open behind me to see Sakura and Sai walk in. Sai had a genuine smile on his face and Sakura tried to smile, but I could see the scared look in her eyes from the idea that she may have to see Sasuke again.

"We would love to help you, Naruto. Alice meant a lot to us as well."

"Yea, Naruto. I wouldn't want you to do this alone. The two of us have been together since the very beginning."

"Then it's settled. Naruto, Sai, Sakura, you can head out as soon as possible."

My smile widened knowing that I was a step closer to finding her. I looked at my team and motioned for them to head out. I was tired of wasting so much time.

* * *

"Sai, is this where you tracked him to?"

"Yes, Naruto. He should be around here somewhere."

We waited out in the trees trying to find some kind of clue that they were there. We didn't have to wait long until we heard Alice.

"Sasuke, where are we going? Why did you take me from my village?"

She sounded so calm talking to him, it disturbed me a little. He had taken her by force and she was always wary around him. Even when we were all younger she never trusted him.

"Why do you care about them so much, Alice?"

"That's my home AND you took me from Naruto! He was like a brother to me. He took care of me after I lost my real brother…to your brother."

"I had nothing to do with that. Why do you hate me?"

"Why shouldn't I hate you, Sasuke! Do you know how much grief you've caused me? Caused us? You only thought about yourself! In fact you STILL only think about yourself! What the hell is wrong with you? You had everything!"

"I didn't have the power that I wanted."

"Yea, well, you got it. Now what?"

"I want to build a clan based on _my _beliefs and morals."

I couldn't believe my ears. I looked over at Sakura and Sai to see that they had the same shocked expressions. He wanted _my_ sister to help him build another…Uchiha clan?

"I know the three of you are up there, Sai, Sakura…Naruto."

We landed on the ground with a soft thud. Sasuke had that same angry glare he always had. It didn't bother me anymore. He was nothing but a low life criminal who deserved to die.

"Naruto!"

"Alice, did he hurt you?"

"No. I'm fine. I just want to go back to the village."

"Don't worry, your big brother is here to save you."

I flashed her my trademark smile and she giggled. I had missed that laugh of hers.

"What makes you think I'd give her back so easily?"

"Sasuke, enough is enough. You've already done enough damage to the village!"

"You were always so annoying, Sakura."

He disappeared along with Alice. There wasn't a trace of them left…at least not to us…

"Damn it! Where did they go?"

"They're still here. My mice have their scent."

"Yea, but where?"

"Sakura, Sai, keep your eyes and ears open. Don't put it past him to use dirty tricks."

"Of course, Naruto."

We were dead silent hoping to catch the slightest sound. There was only an eerie silence that was making me go crazy. Not even the leaves on the trees were moving. There was nothing…it was like…we weren't even in the real world…

"Sakura! Sai!"

I turned around to see they were on the ground passed out. It had to be part of his Sharingan.

"What did you do to them?"

"Nothing."

"Sasuke, don't play with me! What did you do? Am I in your Sharingan?"

"Hn."

"Where's Alice?"

"Fight me, if you win I'll bring her back, but if you lose you get to watch me kill Sakura and Sai."

He unsheathed his katana. It was already infused with his lightning. I knew this was not a joke, but I was ready for this. I had waited for this moment for a long time. I wanted him dead!

"Sasuke! Prepare to die!"

I charged and stabbed him right in the heart. It was too easy. He hadn't even tried to defend himself. It was like he had wanted me to stab him…

"N-Naruto…I-I'm sorry."

I noticed the world around me started to change. I heard the wind rustling in the leaves of the trees. I heard that damned Chidori as well. I looked behind me to see Sai on the ground dead and Sakura was on the ground dying. Sasuke was smirking at me. That's when I realized what I had done.

"Alice?"

"N-Naruto…"

I quickly took my kunai from her heart and held her in my arms. I could feel Sasuke's eyes on me. I heard him laughing. I heard him mocking me. He continued to laugh as I held her, my little sister. I closed me eyes and tried to hold back the tears.

"Alice! Alice! ALICE!"

"Naruto?" I could feel someone shaking me. "Naruto, are you all right?"

My eyes flew wide open. I darted straight up and looked at Alice in shock.

"What's wrong, Naruto? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"Alice? Is it really you?"

"What do you mean is it really me, you knucklehead?"

I moved closer to "Alice" and poked her cheeks.

"Stop that!"

"Alice? What happened?"

"What happened is you fell asleep as I tried to tell you about my mission! How rude!"

"Haha, sorry…I didn't know I was that tired."

"Yea, yea, yea. Are you ready to listen now?"

"Of course! Big Brother won't fall asleep this time!"

She giggled and started her story again. I laid back down on the tall grass with hands behind my head and listened to the sound of her voice. It was always so soothing and soft, even when she was mad, which made her angrier. I looked at her again and felt relieved, it was only just a dream.

* * *

**i like this oneshot thing. i may do it again =)**


End file.
